Lost
by Mightycaptain
Summary: Percy has been betrayed, and forgotten by most evryone. What happens when he finds his twin sister and they go to Alaska, and two dark figures approach them? Read to find out. I have not decided on what pairing to make. Pm me on what you think. Zoe, Clarrisse, Thalia, Artemis, Aphrodite, Piper, or Reyna.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Percy walked up Half-Blood Hill. Tear streaks stained his face. He had just gotten back from a funeral. A funeral for his mom, Sally Jackson, his step-dad, Paul Blofis, and his little sister, Mary Blofis, who almost turned one before their death. They had supposedly been murdered in their sleep, and Percy promised himself he would get his revenge on the cowardly man who decided to kill his family. _In their sleep._

As he walked into camp, there was a large group of people gathered at the amphitheater. He walked towards, his curiosity getting the best of him. And for once, he wished he would've never came to camp. There, on the stage stood Poseidon, his father, Trent, his half-brother, and Annabeth. He smiled. Today, he was going to propose to her. He was going to give her a ring made of silver, intertwining to look like a vine. On it, was an owl, made of the finest Opal money could buy. The eyes were pearls, and on either side of the owl was a black trident, made of Emeralds in a Diamond case. He also had a book with all his wedding plans and ideas in his pocket. The thought of him and Annabeth getting married is what kept him going. As he walked closer, he saw something horrible. Trent and Annabeth were kissing. And Percy isn't going to describe the details. They broke apart. Everyone cheered and silenced when they saw Percy. A single tear ran down his cheek. "Annabeth…" he murmured. "Percy! Come here!" his father yelled. Percy slowly approached the stage and climbed it. The gods and goddesses were watching curiously along with the demigods. "Percy! I have deemed you unworthy of being my son! Why, you may ask? Because you are not powerful. A weakling. Not worthy to be my son at all. Not worthy of wielding Riptide. And certainly not worthy of Annabeth." Everyone gasped. More tears ran down his cheeks. "Now, uncap Riptide so I may take it from you." Percy did as he was told. Poseidon went to grab it, but it shocked him. The sword began to vibrate. "No!" it spoke. "Perseus is my wielder! I shall not be taken from my master. I am his and his alone until he dies!" it yelled, if you could say that swords yell. "I may not be able to take your sword, but I will kick you out of camp. Now be gone!" Poseidon yelled, embarrassment, anger, and sheer hate rolled of him. Percy turned and walked away. Now freely crying, but with an angered expression on his face. He was mad because he was disowned. The love of his life had been taken. No one stood up for him. Not even the gods. He turned around. "Next time you need me, I won't be there. Next time you need a savior, I won't help. I will sit in the shadows and watch all the traitors' burn and perish!" he spat. And then in a nicer tone he said," Although my friends, I will defend until I perish myself." "Guys, you don't need him, you got me as you savior!" Trent yelled. And with that Percy turned and walked away. Everyone stood wide eyed.

Percy walked to his cabin. He got his back pack he had gotten from Thalia for his birthday. It was endless, and he could stuff anything he wanted in it, and it stayed fairly light. He put in his IPod, water, food, the Minotaur horn, his pranking kit (the Stoll brothers gave it to him), his jacket and a bunch of other clothes, and other souvenirs. He went to the Athena cabin. He laid the ring and the book on Annabeths bed. He walked out of the cabin, redret, sadness, and disappointment etched into his face. As he walked out of camp, he took his IPod out and started listening to a random song through his earbuds.

(Gold, by Britt Nicole)

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

Percy instantly recognized as Gold by Britt Nicole.__

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out

Percy walked out of Camp-Half Blood, going wherever his feet take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

_1 week later…_

"Taylor, wake up!" Percy said, amusement etched across his face. "But Percy!" Taylor groaned. She rolled of the cardboard boxes and onto the floor. "We have to move again! You know we move every day! Remember the plan to go to Alaska?" Percy said. He was slightly annoyed. Whenever he left camp, he went straight to his favorite place, the ocean. There he met Taylor. Her real name was Lauren, but she said that she honestly preferred to be called by her middle name. After a while, they got to know each other, and then they realized they were twins, full-blooded, identical twins, and came to an agreement. They were going to get away from the gods, and live a somewhat peaceful life in Alaska. The land without gods. Right now, they were making great progress. They were in Canada right now, and Percy had no plans to stop for more than one day unless absolutely necessary. Taylor finally got up and packed all her stuff. Percy and Taylor walked to the nearest train station, paid for tickets to go farther up north and boarded the train. As they sat in their seats, Taylor turned her head towards Percy. "Hey, Percy, when we stop, do you think you could play me a song on your guitar?" she asked, hope evident in her voice. "Yeah, sure." He replied, already writing down lyrics. The rest of the ride Percy listened to his IPod, while Taylor slept. The song he was listening to was odd but he didn't know the name and was too lazy to look, so he just hummed along to the lyrics.

(Wake Me Up, By Avicci)

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me  
__[2x]__  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize  
__[2x]__  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)_

Percy listened to the song, feeling like it matched perfectly with his situation. He started humming some more, and Taylor started mumbling in her sleep. After a while, the train finally stopped, for a 20 minute stretch break, and Taylor and Percy got off the train and Percy sang the song he had written, closing his eyes.

(No Regrets, by Me!)

_Again I wish I had a choice in my fate_

_As the confusion of life_

_Pushes me around, without my consent_

_And sometimes scares me out of my mind_

_For once, I didn't look back_

_But I almost did_

_Now I realize that,_

_It was better that I didn't_

_[2x]_

_So now,_

_I have no regrets,_

_The weight of the world is off my shoulders_

_But I've been forgotten by friends_

_And this chance I've been given to escape it all_

_I've welcomed with open arms_

_And to the mysterious land I go_

_Which I've only seen once before_

_And I didn't look back,_

_And I still have no regrets_

_My story remains untold_

_But for all I care_

_It can stay that way_

_It's best that no one knows of_

_The forgotten one_

_[2x]_

_So now,_

_I have no regrets,_

_The weight of the world is off my shoulders_

_But I've been forgotten by friends_

_And this chance I've been given to escape it all_

_I've welcomed with open arms_

_And to the mysterious land I go_

_Which I've only seen once before_

_And I didn't look back,_

_And I still have no regrets_

Whenever Percy sang the song he had written, clapping erupted all around him. He slowly opened his eyes. A ginormous crowd stood around him, cheering and clapping, and throwing wads of money, jewelry, and flowers from the flower boutique right next to the train station. (Ironic, right?). "Encore, Encore!" they started chanting, and Taylor and Percy played until the train started boarding again. As they sat on the train, they counted the money. "Exactly $345 dollars. How much money do people carry in their wallets these days? Jeeze." Taylor said. "I dunno. Apparently $345 dollars. We should do this more often. People apparently love it, and it earns us tons of money. So, maybe, we could earn enough to build a nice house in Alaska. Get a job there, and street play. That should get us the money to build or even _buy _a house in Alaska. Great idea, right?" Percy asked, excitement in his voice. "It would be good, if you know, you weren't the one saying it so… yeah." Taylor replied, a slight smirk on her face. "Hey, that's not cool. Your just jealous because you don't have my awesome skills." He replied, laughing in the process. Taylor stuck her tongue out at Percy. "Very mature Taylor. You see I'm going to be the older one in this situation and do the right thing." Percy said, sticking his tongue out at Taylor. "Yes, because that is soooooooo mature!" she laughed. "Yes it is Taylor. And it would be best not to test my logic!" Percy countered. "Yes, Sir Percy. I understand your horrible reasoning." "Thank you- wait what?" he asked. "Nothing!" Taylor sang. "Exactly." Percy said, and Taylor and Percy burst into laughter.

ABCDEFGRHIJKOML LINE BREAK WTYZ1243576089

"Taylor, wake up. I feel like something is going to happen. Taylor instantly shot up she knew better than to underestimate Percy's senses. They had finally made it to Alaska, and were camping out in an old home they had found. The next day they had planned on going out and trying to find jobs. They heard a creak from somewhere downstairs. They closed the bedroom door. Percy uncapped his sword, and Taylor unsheathed her Imperial gold short sword. They creaks became louder. Something was coming up the stairs. Percy and Taylor waited in anticipation. Finally, the door swung open, and two dark figures stood in the doorway, their own weapons out and ready to kill.

**Am I evil or what? No really? And I'm thinking about making this a Poe story. What do you guys think? And did you like my song? Was this a good cliffy? I would also like to point out that that evil man who made percabeth fall in to Tarturus, Rick Riordan, owns all the characters except my friend Taylor, AND THIS APLLIES FOR THE WHOLE STORY. Also, please point out any grammar or spelling errors you see. I'm open for suggestions, so REVIEW!**

**MightyCaptain OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor

Taylor watched in horror as the two figures approached her and Percy. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, and a cold shiver went down her back. The two figures stepped into the moonlight coming through the window. They both wore black robes. One had a midnight black sword, and the other had a sword that shone like a star. They walked forward. "Hello, Perseus, Laure-" "Taylor, if you don't mind." Taylor interrupted. "Yes, of course. Anyways, we are her to offer you a chance to be trained by my husband and I." the one with glowing sword said. "Um, well, you know, it might help if we knew who you were. Just a suggestion. And please call me Percy." "Very well." They took of their robes. One was a lady and the other was a man. The lady had black, curly short hair. Her skin was tan with a purple tint to it, and her eyes were like an evil rainbow. She had on very thick eyeliner and mascara, and her lips were a dark red. Her dress was also black, but it sparkled like a rainbow. Two black wings were on either side of her body. She was very pretty. The man had short black stick straight hair. His skin was unnaturally tan, and he had a well-built figure. He wore a black leather jacket, black pants, a black shirt, and black combat boots. He also had two black wings. This was someone you didn't want to mess with. "I'm Erebus, and this is my wife Nyx." The man, Erebus said. "Okay, wait, hold the phone, I already know Nyx, but not Erebus. Two primordial gods in Alaska at once. I thought you guys weren't able to come here. I've clearly gone looney." Percy murmured. "No, seeing as how we are the children of Chaos, we only have a slight power decrease. We are here because our children Aether and Hemera are planning to destroy the whole world! Kill millions of living things! Completely obliterate the Earth! And we just can't have that now can we? If you join us, you may choose two other companions. Think about it." Nyx nearly yelled. "Okay, alright, sheesh, we'll think about it, okay? You don't have to get all feisty." "Thank you. Just say our names and we'll be here when you make up your mind. Goodbye." Nyx replied and flashed away.

Sdrtrjahefbvyhwrgvbjkrb Line Break ajrkfbvairtbvrwngvuirgbqbv

"Yes, we agree to all your terms. Our companions will be Zoe Nightshade, and… my dog and my pegasus, Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack. Deal?" Percy asked. "That is three… but I suppose. Where are they?" Nyx asked. "Zoe is in Lord Ouranos's realm, but do not force her to come. Just simply ask. Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack are at Camp Half-Blood." replied Percy. "Alright, I will be back soon."

Zoe

"Lord Ouranous, what do you mean I've been given another chance at life?" Zoe asked. "Zoe, you know very well what I mean. Erebus and Nyx are here to give you an offer. And here they are now." Just as he finished saying that, Erebus and Nyx popped in the door way. "Zoe Nightshade, by the request of our two new warriors, you have been chosen to train with them. Do you accept? The warriors are Perseus Jackson and his twin sister." Erebus and Nyx said in unison. "Yeah, I agree. I'll come with you." Zoe said, excitement coursing through her body. This was her second chance at life. And she was going to live it to the fullest.

Arenaairehuaeraeprgbteagb Line Break lrghbtiurebiatiybgbbgetbie

Zoe followed Nyx and Erebus into the Castle of Darkness. It was beautiful. It had black granite walls that shone beautifully in the moonlight. The drawbridge was huge, and it was made of pure silver. Engraved in the drawbridge were millions of greek words that had to do with darkness and night. The castle was truly marvelous. Erebus and Nyx led her to her room on one of the castles towers. "Sleep. We will come and get you soon to see Percy. He is currently training. Goodnight." Nyx said, and started laughing as if it was some kind of joke. She flashed out of the room with Erebus. Zoe took a better look around the room. It was like it was made for her. The walls were a huge mural of her and Artemis and all the hunters going on a hunt. It shifted scenes every few seconds. The queen sized bed was backed into the corner, with silver bed sheets. On the wall hung her favorite bow, with all her arrows. There was a very big bookshelf filled with all her favorite books and more; and in the closet she found her old hunter outfit along with other clothes that she instantly loved. The floor was made of wood (something you wouldn't expect in a castle) and to top it all off, there was a small fountain in a corner with a few golden drachmas beside it. Perfect for Iris messaging. She ran and hopped onto the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Dfjnaerbiebgbibrefb Line Break ajhfgbvatberuyotbgyaobt

Zoe woke with a start. Nyx was sitting on the end of her bed, smiling warmly at her. "Time to begin your training. Change and come downstairs. You have someone waiting to see you." She whispered, and flashed out of the room. Zoe put on her old hunters outfit, and grabbed her bow and arrow. She rushed down the stairs and nearly ran over a hellhound. It growled at her, but moved on. After she reached the bottom of the stairs, she nearly had a heart attack as a hellhound 10x the size of the last one ran up and gave her a wet, slobbery kiss. She made a wonderful face. She wiped her eyes, and there stood Percy, in pitch black clothing, and a girl who must be his twin sister was dressed in the same attire. "Sorry about that Zoe," Percy said scratching his neck "but Mrs. O'Leary _really _likes people." "Its okay. I like being slobbered on by a huge hellhound in the morning. Really wakes me up." Zoe replied. A slight smirk appeared on Percy's face. "You don't talk funny anymore!" he yelled, doing a little jig around the room. "Excuse me boy? Are you begging for your head to be on a stick!?" Zoe asked. Zoe heard the girl say, "She scares me. You have the weirdest friends sometimes Percy." "Yes I do Taylor, but I'm proud of them." He whispered back. So the girls name is Taylor, Zoe thought. Without thinking, Zoe walked up and hugged Percy. He tensed at first, but relaxed afterwards. "Now, tell me Perseus, what's your life been like the past few years?" Zoe asked. He winced like Zoe just stabbed him with a knife, but he told Zoe the whole story.

**It may seem like Zoe is a bit out of character, but that is expected. In my story, she thought so good of Perseus up in the stars that she wishes that they could've been friends, so that what she's trying to do. Be friends with Percy. Also, other characters will be brought in and I might make Taylor die. Which characters should I bring in, and should I let Taylor die? Tell me what you thought of the story because that awesome review button is calling your name. Peace.**

**MightyCaptain**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola my awesome readers. I'm tired of the third person point of view thing so do not be surprised if I switch it up a lot. –MightyCaptain **

Piper

We were currently having a council meeting. Apparently, the gods had been informed that Hemera and Aether had been plotting to destroy the world; typical threat. And what sucks the most is the one time we need Percy the most, he goes missing. Hades said he can't sense his death, and Artemis can't seem to track him down. So we are pretty much doomed, and I'm putting in as much optimism as I can. Right now, everyone was arguing, and I was just sitting quietly. Jason had left me for Reyna, so I really didn't have any interests in talking with anyone. As I sat there, I noticed something peculiar. Hestia wasn't there. And her hearth was out. Not even a coal was flickering. There was a note though. I walked over to it and began to read:

_Hello. We've taken Hestia. Really no other words for it. Although, you Olympians need to stop arguing. And check your Oracle for the next prophecy. Love, the Anonymous. _

Well then. That was quite blunt. I ran up to my mother, Aphrodite, and showed her the note. She gasped, and dropped the mirror she was holding. The mirror shattered on impact. That shut everyone up. Aphrodite _never _drops her mirror. This was the first mirror; in fact, my mom had ever even dropped. She started trembling, and tears were in her eyes. She was crying, and frozen in shock. Her makeup smeared, but she acted like she didn't even notice. Then things got even stranger. My mother unfroze, ran to Hephaestus, and sobbed into his shoulder which made Ares really mad. I almost laughed at how red his face got. "Gahhhhhh!" he yelled, and flashed out of the room. "Piper McLean, what've you got in your hand?" Zeus asked, out of his shock, and focusing on me. I read him the note. "No. No. No. NOT HESTIA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ummmm… Lord Zeus, why not Hestia?" "Well child, Hestia was meant to be our peace bringer. She was supposed to contact Lord Aether and Lady Hemera and try to talk them into some sense, but that obviously isn't our plan now. Athena, backup plan please. ""Yes father. Our plan should be to do the thing that Aether and Hemera least expect. _Surrender. _That will surely snap them out of their stupor. Or we could search for Perseus again." she said. "Surrender… yes interesting idea. All in favor of surrendering raise your hand." he said with an odd look on his face. No one raised their hand. "All in favor of searching for Perseus?" he said, a little more hopefully. At this, everyone raised their hands. "So it is settled. Search parties will be sent out soon. Council dismissed."

Dkfbrewbfejrgnoaei Line Break oibfdgiybuotrybg

I sat on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. My hair blew in the wind. I closed my eyes. Someone sat down beside me. "Go away." I whispered. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now. "Okay. If you don't want to see an old friend, I'll just leave." The person said. I recognized the voice. It was Percy. I opened my eyes, but he wasn't there, and all I felt was a soft and gentle sea breeze.

Zoe

Right now, I was sparring with one of Nyx's best trainers, and I was _definitely _beating him up. I was furious at Annabeth for cheating on Percy. I was furious at Poseidon for disowning and _nearly_ taking Percy's sword. I certainly wasn't going to sit around and watch while the gift I had given Perseus was being taken away. That wasn't going to happen on my watch. I focused back on fighting the man. We were doing hand- to hand combat. I threw a punch at his face that he blocked with ease. He seemed to have forgotten about my foot work. As he blocked another punch, I kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying. He groaned. After he got back up, he came running and threw a wild punch. I caught it in my left hand, twisted he arm, and kneed it in the completely wrong direction, breaking it instantly. He screamed. I let go of his arm and punched his face again. I then kicked him in the stomach, and grabbing his shoulders, twisted him around until he was in a choking position. "Yield?" I whispered, almost out of breath. He nodded so fast, it popped his neck. I laughed. Percy had taught me those moves, and they were, so to say, useful. I let go, and sat on the nearest bench, taking a drink of my water bottle. A gentle sea breeze engulfed me. "Hello bubbles. I was wondering when you would get back. Where's Taylor?" I asked. "Visiting her old foster family. Why?" Percy asked. "No reason. I just miss her a little." I replied. "Okayyyyyyyy, bye. And try to be easier on the trainers. You've already beaten up like fifty." He said, and walked off. I was ready to spar again. I pushed a button and another man walked in the door. "Yes milady?" He asked. "Time to spar." I told him. He nodded his head, although he didn't look too happy about it. We set up this time with daggers. I had one in each hand. "Go!" I shouted, and we began. I struck a huge gash on his shoulder, and blocked his counter-attack with a kick. I ran up his body, doing a back-flip all the while. Before I landed, I used both my feet to kick him the stomach. He fell down. I landed on my feet in a battle stance. He got back up and ran towards me with one dagger in his hand. I took both my daggers and put them on each side of his own, then twisted my wrist slightly, disarming him. He ducked down and swept my feet out from under me. I landed and did a forward roll in-between his legs, and turning around instantly, hitting the back of both of his knee-caps making him fall. I held my daggers up to his neck, making it clear who had won. I stood up, and walked to the dining room, deciding I was hungry after beating two people up.

Percy

"You've got to go to the camp or the hunters. Your choice, and I'll visit as much as I can Skyla. That's as good as I can do." I told the little daughter of Apollo. She had curly red hair, with honey-gold eyes. She was around 7 years-old. Her older sister Crystal was going to be a hunter too, and she looked exactly like Skyla except she was 11. "Hunters I guess. I don't want to leave my older sister, so yeah… hunters of Artemis." She told me. I nodded my head. I was on a mission to find as many demigods as I could on the list in the state of North Carolina. I nodded my head and spread out my midnight black wings, a gift from Nyx. "Hop on my back, then." I told the two sisters. They got on my back and I launched into the sky, and flew for a while until I heard the familiar howl of wolves. I landed near the camp. They got off my back. "Here is the hunter's camp. Just go and ask for an audience with Artemis, and you should be good. Don't tell them who I am and I'll stay for a while to make sure you guys get in okay. Then I'll leave, and check on you every once in a while. Okay?" I asked. "Yeah, we understand." Crystal replied, and they walked into camp.

Kjhfdbyiuhbratbigba Line Break jhebfhbtrjnvorsngfvbigba

As I walked towards the last person on my list's house, I started listening to another song on my IPod.

(If Today was Your Last Day by NickelBack)

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day  
Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day  
If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side  
If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

I loved this song so much, and I had no idea why. Whenever I walked up to the door, I heard screaming. _Little girl screaming. _I kicked down the door and ran to the houses living room. In there was a plump man that was completely bald and a little girl around 6 under the coffee table, cowering. "Hey," I yelled. The man turned and looked at me. "Yeah, I'm talking to you big, fat and ugly. What are you doing to this little girl?" I screeched. He trembled. He didn't answer. "Fine, be that way." I said more quietly, and knocked him out cold. I slowly approached the little girl. She began sobbing. "It's okay, Lila. That's your name right?" I asked softly. She nodded her head slowly. "It's okay Lila. The bad man is gone. I'm here to take you to a safe place. Would you like to go there?" I asked. She nodded and tackled me into a hug. I decided she was going to the hunters of Artemis, no doubt about. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "Shhhhhh, it's okay." I said, petting her back. Lila was a daughter of Aphrodite, with wavy black hair and lively blue eyes. "Let me take you to the camp, Lila." I told her. She got up, and I got a better look at her. She had tons of bruises, tattered clothes, and a scar running from the bottom of her neck to her chin. I gave her a square of ambrosia. She took it out of my hands and shoved it in her mouth. All of her bruises disappeared, and a little color came back to her face. I decided to take her shopping for clothes, since I wanted her to have the thrill. I told her what I wanted to do, and she nearly jumped to the ceiling out of excitement. We went to Wal-Mart. In the end, she got a pair of black boots, black and silvery jeans, and a shirt with a sparkly rose and another long-sleeve shirt with purple ruffles. After she had gotten dressed I flew her to the hunter's camp, said goodbye and gave her to Crystal and Skyla to explain to her everything.

Artemis

Today, we had a total of _10 _new hunters show up. Our latest on was Lila, but she refused to even describe the man who had taken her to the camp. So we were pretty much clueless as to who the man was. Which wasn't very useful. As I sat near the ocean, I saw something soar above me. Wondering what it was, I decided to check it out. I summoned my chariot and raced to the sky. As I got closer to the flying speck, I realized it was a man, with wings. Because I was so angry that I couldn't figure out who kept bringing my hunters to my camp, I struck him down. He fell straight onto Crystal's tent. I heard a scream and she ran out of her tent. She took one look at the man, then at me, and glared at me. I landed in my chariot. All my hunters ran out of their tents, curiosity evident on their faces. As everyone ran forward, I pushed through them to the man. I flipped him over, of his face. It was Percy Jackson. People gasped, as well as I, and moments later, he awoke. He took one look at me, got up, bowed, and flew away, without me doing anything to stop him.

Reyna

_Crack. _My sword just broke. I screamed in anger and pulled out my daggers, beginning to fight Octavian with more ferocity than a dog with rabies. He needed to die. I stabbed him in the shoulder, twisted behind him, and kicked him the back so hard; it shattered his back-bone on impact. The wretch had tried to kill me in my sleep, so he could be praetor. This made me furious. I dragged him all the way to Zeus's temple, halfway dead, and walked back to my quarters. I stopped dead in my tracks when I got an Iris message from Rachel. She was all green and started to speak:

_The one that t'was forgotten_

_Shall return near worlds end_

_And will decide _

_To fight for darkness or for _

_Light_

_And forever regret his sins_

_The betrayers will burn and perish_

_And the world be bestowed_

_An eternal flame_

_Of protection or destruction_

_Whatever must come first_

She said, and the Iris-message disappeared.

**Hello people! Like my chappie? Hope you did! Bout' to go to gymnastics so wish me luck! And im think about writing a Percy J. short Halloween fanfic. Should I?**

**-Mightycaptain**


End file.
